Catch 22
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Spinner disappointed Jane, but Jane hurt Spinner more. One girl does not want to see Spinner with hurt feelings. *First Degrassi fic, R/R*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **This is a retelling of the episode _Lost in Love. _It will have a twist at the end. This is my first Degrassi fic. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**

* * *

**

"Barry, do you have anything else to say?" 'Barry' grabs the microphone and immediately looks at Jane.

"Jane, I know that I messed up really bad, but I want you to know that I love you and I want to be with you."

---

--

-

"Will you marry me?" Jane immediately facepalms as everyone else in the conference room awed and applauds. She quickly exits, with Spinner trailing behind.

"Jane wait a minute - -"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! It was an important day for me and you RUINED it. It was bad enough that you impersonated that Barry guy; but you also wanted to get hitched!"

"Baby I'm sorry, I just want to be with you."

"I need some time to think." Spinner was stunned.

"You know what? Take all the time you want, I am DONE."

"It's probably for the best dude." Spinner leaves Jane standing in the hallway as he exits.

* * *

The dance rolls around. Jane is bummed that Spinner isn't there yet.

"Where the heck is Spinner? I really thought he would show - -"

"... and let you break his heart again? Unlikely."

"Wait, you wouldn't know where he is?"

"Maybe..." Jane got the hint from Holly J.

"Do you wanna, you know, share the wealth?"

"Beg."

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to know where Spinner is, get down on your knees and beg." Jane got down on both knees and Danny glared at Holly J.

"Will you please help me find Spinner?"

"Yea."

---

Jay and Spinner left the store and where heading off somewhere.

"Man you are going to love my uncle's place."

"As long as its far away from that stupid sweetheart dance." As they walk towards the truck, Jay's cell phone rings.

"Hello? ... and how am I supposed to do that? Ah, okay." He hangs up and turns to look at Spinner.

"We have to go to the dance." Spinner looks at him incredulously.

"Manny is there and well... now its time to win back my love and I need a wingman."

"Alright, but if Jane is there, I'm bailing." Jay has that look in his eye.

* * *

Jay runs into the sweetheart dance calling for Manny. It would seem that he caught a bit of her acting bug. Jane slowly gets on the stage and motions to Jay.

"Where's Manny dude?" Jay points to Jane.

"Good evening everybody." Spinner tries to bail, but Jay grabs his shoulder.

"There was someone important I forgot to mention in a speech I did at the conference. You were right Spin. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane got off the stage and approached Spinner, who strangely walked towards the stage.

"Hello guys, I'm Spinner and not Barry Cohen, contrary to popular belief." That drew some laughter from the crowd.

"Jane, I'm flattered, but what you did at the conference was the final straw for me. When someone proposes to you, that does not mean that you are going to get married right away. It means that you are engaged, a promise to be with each other and only each other until actual vows are said. You got all freaked out, I understand. Me proposing to you at the conference was just me basically telling you that I want to be with no one else but you until the next steps are taken. I went out of my way to get in that conference, knowingly impersonating someone along the way with the fear of possibly getting arrested and going to jail. Which other guy is going to do that for you Jane? I was angry because I did not understand why that wasn't enough for you. We are still broken up. I never want to get back together with you." Spinner dropped the microphone and left the dance. The crowd was stunned but went back to dancing after several seconds.

"I didn't know Spinner could say stuff like that." Jay walked towards Danny.

"Have you seen Holly J?"

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Spinner was in his room, bouncing a tennis ball off his wall. He was in no mood to see anyone. There was a knock on his door.

"GO AWAY, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANYBODY - -"

"Spin, its Holly J." He opened the door and let her in.

"Sorry J, I don't have any chairs for you to sit on."

"No worries." She sat next to Spinner as both of them gazed out the window.

"I can't believe she hurt me like that J. My little 'speech' at the sweetheart dance earlier, was it the right thing for me to do?"

"Yes it was. She needed to know how you felt. Granted that it was in front of a bunch of people, which made your words have more sting, it still needed to be said. Some people give second chances, some don't."

"Yeah, I'm not so forgiving."

"Yep." Holly J was playing with her collar a little bit.

"I have the worst luck with girls J. First it was Paige, who didn't appreciate me and my sense of humor. Then Manny Santos who, go figure, burned me at a sweetheart dance also. Then there was Darcy, who turned into the biggest hypocrite in the entire country. It sucks; there are like no girls out there who like me for me, who appreciate me for who I am."

"That's not true Spin. There are girls out there who think you are cute, who like you for you and also who appreciate you for who you are."

"Do you know of any girl like that J?" Holly J looks at Spinner and gets closer to him.

"You are looking at her."


End file.
